cncfandomcom-20200223-history
A Monument to Madness
Mission Summary Operation "A Monument to Madness" involved the Allies in their attempt to have President Howard T. Ackerman removed from office, mainly for his anti-Soviet paranoia and his resulting Mount Rushmore Superweapon. Force Composition The Allies had gain accessed to Mirage Tanks and Spectrum Towers and possessed a huge armor and infantry division. The allies also bought Century Bomber Wings, Apollo Squadrons and a Vindicator attack force. The Rogue allied forces possess Armor and infantry regiments along with Vindicator and an Apollo Wing. Ackerman ordered his troops to activate all three Heads armed with Lasers. Phase One "It looks like the President's gone rogue on us - this is so hard for us to believe! Nevertheless, we have a job to do. Take out the Communications Tower before he transmits a code to fire." :EVA As the operation began and as soon as she entered the theater of operations, Allied commando Tanya Adams was ordered by the Allied Commander to eliminate all local Allied-American Rogues in the area, loyal to Ackerman's uncontrollable anti-Soviet paranoia, then to destroy the Rogue Outpost entirely, sparing the Boot Camp only. Warren sent a Spy to infiltrate a Power Plant and then capture the Boot Camp. Tanya's next target was the Communications Tower, its destruction prevented Ackerman from transmitting the launch codes. Blackout Tanya and the Spies head to the Power Plant and taken the Missile Turrets offline to ensure safe passage for Century paradrops. She had eliminated many dogs and Allied Rogues in the area, leaving the Spy free to infiltrate the Power plant, so Tanya can raze it later on. A Failure to Communicate After a Boot Camp was captured to Loyalist possession, Tanya snuck in the Outpost and leveled the Communications Tower with her C4, along with a Rogue Guardian Tank. With the Tower now gone, President Ackerman contacted the Allies afterward, relaying the news of what is going to happen next. The Weapon Revealed "None of you have the guts to do what needs to be done, so I'm going to wipe the Soviets off this planet myself, and you can't stop me. Should my heart stop beating, the weapon fires." "If that weapon fires, I have no choice but to launch every weapon I have against the United States! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!!" "Hmm... something's fishy - how could that crazy old man Ackerman set this right up under our noses?" :Ackerman, Cherdenko and an Allied Spy, during the operation After the Comm Tower was brought down by Tanya, President Ackerman revealed the Mt. Rushmore superweapon that was created during his presidency and out of his visceral hatred for the Soviets - should his heart stop beating, in other words die, the weapon opens fire, eliminating Moscow. Cherdenko warned the Commander the possibility that if the Superweapon fires, then he will have no choice but to launch every weapon he has in possession against the United States in an everything-goes assault. Rogue Counterattack Ackerman sent all his Guardian tanks after the Loyalists but they were outflanked by the Loyalist Guardian Tanks. He then issue a Vindicator airstrike after the Allies but the Apollos intercepted them and used their Autocannons to knock the Vindicators out of the sky. Ackerman sent the Second Wave of Vindicators after the Loyalists but the Apollos knocked the Vindicators by firing their Autocannons at the Vindicators fuselage. Ackerman send another Guardian Tank battalion after the Loyalists again but only this time the allies deployed their Century Bombers to level the rogue Guardian Tanks. The Apollo Fighters had knocked each other out of the skies with their autocannons and Apollo went down after Apollo fighter and finally Ackerman's air force was taken down. The Century Bombers leveled the Rogue RA2:Airfields in order to stop the persistant Vindicator attack. Laser Statues online "Sweet mother of--'' LASERS!" "''Why, Honest Abe, WHY?!" "What the heck is up with Washington?!!" :Allied Peacekeepers, taking cover from Laser fire The Allied MCVs arrived to prevent President Ackerman from carrying out his assault and they build up and prepare to destroy the Firebase - the Commanders were, later on, allowed to build Spectrum Towers to fend off Ackerman's heavier vehicles. Ackerman, in order to make sure the Superweapon is activated without Loyalist interference, demonstrated his covert Laser Defense System, protecting Mt. Rushmore from all Loyalist attacks - however, that demonstration proved to be a failure because of the Engineers and Century Paradrops. 6 Mirage Tanks were hiding at the outpost, moments before Tanya even arrived to the scene and the operation started, awaiting the maniacal president for the kill. Assault on the Firebase The Loyalist army, supported by Guardian Tanks, waited until the Century Bombers arrive to level the Power plants, making the Base defenses useless and clearing the way for the Guardians and their 90mm Smoothbore Cannons to literally shell the powerless Rogue Base to ashes. The Firebase was destroyed while 90mm Guns were firing all over the place between the Rogues and the Loyalists. Paratroopers and Mirage Tanks were paradropped and sent to finish the rest of the rogues. A Presidential Death After the Firebase was destroyed, Ackerman attempted an evacuation from the area by teleporting to the local Airfield and his copter almost arrived to pick him up but the 6 Mirage Tanks then revealed themselves, resulting in a rude surprise attack that eliminated him before he had the chance to evacuate. Ackerman's Limo went up in flames and, shocked and disillusioned to see their President's death, every American citizen surrendered to the Loyalists. Aftermath ]] "It's a shame it had to be this way, but we did it." :Tanya after Ackermans death This Operation was disastrous, mainly due to the fact Ackerman had to be eliminated for his uncontrolled insanity, and what's worse, the Allies later on realized that they should have let the Superweapon level Moscow, Russia - the "Why" question was answered when the Soviets abandoned the Allies during the preceding assault on Tokyo, and attempted to use every Kirov armed with 50 megaton bombs they have to level the now unprotected American Cities. Behind the Scenes This mission's in-game narration is rather poor, giving incomplete or even incorrect instructions. The player must prevent the President from activating all of the control bunkers or the weapon will fire. The first two (on the left) are already active when the mission starts. The in-game notifications only emphasize the destruction of the firebase, applying a seemingly secondary role to the capture of the control bunkers. In fact, ensuring he does not activate all of them is tantamount. At one point, the game actually instructs you to destroy the control bunkers, which is impossible as they are invulnerable. If you attempt to use Cryocopters to freeze the President's limo, the firebase will send Apollo Fighters to defend it. Category:Allied Red Alert III missions